


Notes

by astral_babe



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_babe/pseuds/astral_babe





	Notes

Over the year or so that Alina and Nikolai had been dating, the two had developed habits, little traditions that had the power to brighten her day no matter what was happening. Nikolai stayed at Alina’s apartment often enough that he had his own half of the wardrobe, his own side of the bed and he kept a toothbrush in the bathroom but he left early each morning to start work, leaving before she woke. Alina didn’t mind, he was running for office agains his father and she’d never complain about how hard he worked because he always came back one way or another. Though waking up alone after emotional conversations or steamy sex saddened Alina, but she had his little habits to comfort her.   
After her childhood / best friend died he’d taken to leaving smalls tokens of his love around the apartment for Alina to find throughout her daily routine. ‘To remind you that I’m always here, in one way or another’ he had said one night when he came over and she was crying on the bed surrounded by his notes and old photo albums. 

Alina had come to look forward to them and he’d upped his game the longer he did it; hiding cute polaroids of himself under the TV remote, candy in her fruit bowl and inspirational messages written in soap on the bathroom mirror so when it steamed up during her shower she’d emerge to yet another reminder of his love. She’d never admit to it but she kept each and every one of his little notes and gestures, not the perishable ones of course, in a shoe box at the top of her cupboard, so during long campaigns when he couldn’t come over for weeks at a time, she still had his notes to get her through.   
Alina wanted to reciprocate the gesture, but didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t leave things around his office because anyone could find it, she couldn’t leave things in his bag because the his secretary would see it and it’s not like she could hide them over the apartment because he didn’t go through it on a daily basis. Alina was stumped, but determined to show him she loved him in the form of cute gestures too so she found her own way. 

On the mornings Alina did get to wake up with him she’d make him pancakes that spelled out his name, she’d write her own messages in soap on the shower mirror for him to see but her favourite, and the one he loved the most, was when he was tired and worn down, like he was now.   
Nikolai was in the shower, no doubt reading the message she’d left for him on the mirror, and washing off the day’s stress. Alina stood in the kitchen, pouring popcorn into a bowl, setting various boat shaped cookies on a plate, his love for the sea never ceased to amuse her, and she smiled down at them as she set them on the coffee table. The title screen of Kingsman: The Secret Service sat paused on your TV. They’d both seen the movie more times she could count and the boat shaped treats were a little cheesy but he loved them and that was all Alina cared about. Even though of most of the time the movie and the snacks were shoved aside in favour of make outs and cuddles.

Nikolai emerged from the bathroom, his hair messy and still dripping a little as he draped his towel over his shoulder. He sighed heavily as he moved to stand in front of Alina, dipping his head down to rest on her shoulder. She laughed softly at him as water from his hair dripped down her shirt.

“You’re going to catch a cold if you leave your hair like that,” Alina said softly, pulling the towel off his shoulder and draping it over his head. He lightly kissed her shoulder as she dried his hair. Nikolai leaned into Alina, circling his arms so tight around her waist it kind of hurt her ribs but she didn’t mind, if he was this quiet and cuddly it had to have been a hard day. Alina sighed, tossing the towel to the ground as she decided his hair was dry enough and she walked him backwards until they stood next to the couch.  

“Nikolai,” she attempted to unwind herself from his grip but he groaned dramatically and pulled her closer. 

“Nooo,” he whined. 

“Nikolai,” Alina wheezed as he tightened his grip again, “I can’t breathe,”

“Sorry,” he grinned at her, his eyes scrunching up as he smiled. Alina could see how tired he was, his face was pale and his eyes had dark rings under them, characteristics that were unfamiliar to her usual perfectly preened prince. Alina smiled at him as she lay down on the couch and patted the space in front of her. Nikolai pressed play on the movie as he settled into Alina’s arms, gently circling her waist as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Alina smiled, resting her chin on the top of his head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Goodnight,” Alina whispered into his hair as she felt his warm breath fan over her collarbones, evening out as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
